Multiple Shots
by GoneDrake
Summary: Each chapter is a new one shot, or poetry! Describing points of view from each of the caracters in Gone. Please read and review!
1. Torture

**Multiple Shots  
Every chapter is a new one shot (Or poetry)!  
Disclaimer: I do not own this book.**

**---------------**

**Torture  
****Ripples of agony  
Spreading through my veins  
Jagged fire  
White hot pain  
Falling  
Falling deeper into the darkness  
Darkness that threatens to claim my soul  
I want to fight  
Battle against the shadows that pull me under  
But the burning is too powerful  
Overwhelming spikes of glass  
Sharp blades  
Ripping through my flesh  
Skin separating from bone  
I hear screams  
Cries of sheer torment  
Torturous shrieks  
Blood curling pleas  
And that's when I realize  
I'm shouting  
Flames rise higher  
Battering my defenses  
Falling in and out  
Unconciousness causing spirals  
That ****twist my mind  
I struggle to see  
To know who directs this horrid torture  
Vision shielded  
Crimson shapes form  
Bloodshot  
Horrified eyes  
Nothing connects  
Nothing makes sense  
I can't take the fiery electricity  
Covering my body  
I want to die  
Slowly  
Plumetting  
Dropping  
Blackness greets my mangled senses  
Then I feel nothing  
Nothing at all**

**------**

**Please read and review! Can you guess who's point of view was described?**


	2. Escape

**Woo hoo! I've finally taken action and completed another chapter of one of my unfinished stories. My goal is to continue every single one of my poor little fanfics, no matter how long ago I last updated them :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this book.**

**Escape**

You can run

But you can't hide

Sooner or later

You'll have to choose a side

I want to escape

And get away from here

Chaos have risen

Yet it's still not clear

I'm tired of hiding

Of living in fear

Help is all but gone

This world… it's grown severe

We're trapped in a land

A land of confusion

"It'll be over soon, I'm sure"

That's just an illusion

Time is running out

I've reached a conclusion

I've got to break this wall

And break this delusion

You can run

But you can't hide

Sooner or later

You'll have to choose a side

Cowering in fright

Avoiding any trouble

We're much too vulnerable

Our hostility will double

I wish I could leave

Disappear from this rubble

But it's not that simple

We're living in a bubble

Tic toc, tic toc

The clock is turning

We have to do something

Instead of just yearning

Soon we'll be done for

And all go down burning

Nothing left but ashes

Are we really learning?

You can run

But you can't hide

Sooner or later

You'll have to choose a side

* * *

**Even though this certain poem could be from many of the characters points of view, I just had one character in mind. Can you guess who it is? Please read and review!**

* * *


	3. Gone Alphabet

**Instead of poetry this time, I made an alphabet song for Gone :) Please read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Gone Alphabet**

**A** is for **Astrid,** beauty and brains

**B** is for **Bette,** her gravestone remains

**C** is for **Caine,** the almighty ruler

**D** is for **Drake,** who couldn't get cooler

**E** is for **Edilio,** standing tall

**F** is for **FAYZ,** the cause of it all

**G** is for **Gretchen,** in between sides

**H** is for **Harold,** behind Orc, he hides

**I** is for **Infants,** to be protected

**J** is for **Jack,** not very respected

**K** is for **Kitty,** who ended up dying ^^

**L** is for **Lana,** she'll never start crying

**M** is for **Mary,** strong as could be

**N** is for **Nuclear,** causing people to flee

**O** is for **Orc,** refusing to cower

**P** is for **Petey,** with outstanding power

**Q** is for **Quinn,** a valiant friend

**R** is for **Ride,** which refuses to end

**S** is for **Sam,** the courageous leader

**T** is for **Taylor,** always a speeder

**U** is for **Unite,** the one way to survive

**V** is for **Violence,** some won't stay alive

**W** is for **Work,** kids must not be shaken

**X** is for **X-treme,** the path that they've taken

**Y** is for **Youth,** the only ones there

**Z** is for **Zone,** where nothing is fair


End file.
